


Never Enough

by Quackyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dokkaebi AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Minseok isn't in love with a human, no, that would be stupid
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: ExOnce Upon A Time: Round II





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually just the opening of the fic because I completely ran out of time, and I had this elaborate plan - that being said, I do really hope that you enjoy this and I hope that you don't mind that I did the more traditional Dokkaebi rather than the one from the TV show.
> 
> And if we're all lucky I might get a part two out very soon.

Minseok did not have favourites - well a least that is what he told himself. He liked all kinds of people - he watched as new lives were brought into the world and he liked to watch over those in Pohang, a costal area in the Silla Kingdom. He had been watching over them for years. He wondered if he had originated there - although he did not know of what he came. He knew in human form that he blended with these people, so it was safe to assume that he was in some way from this area. He sat on the docks, watching as the people milled around, the sun was just coming up and he loved to watch it. He wondered how many of the mortals watched this - he wondered if they took the time to appreciate it. He looked down to the docks and smiled. He'd seen Jongdae be born into this world, he had watched over his mother, drawn to her as she had been a single mother, in a time where it was uncommon. He wondered about Jongdae's father - maybe he could find out, but from listening to the humans, he could not discern who it was.

He'd watched Jongdae's first breath, he had been almost completely still, looking up at the world, just taking it all in, and as soon as he was old enough he was looking after his mother financially. Dokkaebi's did not have favourites, but Minseok always answered Jongdae's prayers, and always made sure that he was successful when he fished. Minseok looked over when someone sat next to him. "You know it's weird that you watch your mortal boyfriend." Kyungsoo said sitting down, "You could go out to sea with him." 

"I have to watch over all the humans Kyungsoo." Minseok said softly, Kyungsoo was another Dokkaebi, but he normally was in Busan - so he guessed it must be important for them to see each other again. "Chanyoung or whatever-" 

"Chanyeol, and you know exactly what he is called." Kyungsoo said shaking his head, looking over at the pier, "Your man is very handsome - does he know what you are?" 

"Why would he?" 

"I was just... curious." Kyungsoo said, sighing, "and Chanyeol knows." He said looking out at the ocean. Minseok paused moving to look over Kyungsoo. "Don't look at me like that, he asked me and I didn't feel like lying to him." 

Minseok shook his head, "We're not supposed to tell people - it puts them at risk, imagine if something happened to Chanyeol now - and it would be your fault, that's why I don't tell Jongdae." 

"Doesn't it feel weird lying to him?" Kyungsoo said quietly, Minseok hummed a little, maybe part of him not telling his boyfriend was to do with him not wanting to admit that he played favourites with the humans - and that he had a favourite. But at the same time it was dangerous to talk about it, it was dangerous for mortals to know of the immortal world that was out there - and the last thing he wanted was to put the man he loved in harms way. "Plus at some point he's going to start looking older and you will remain the same, it is our curse." 

"I'm older than you." Minseok laughed, "and you know I don't stay around long enough for that to be a problem." He said looking back out at Jongdae who was mooring his boat, laughing with other people about his catch of the day. 

"Jongdae is different, you watched him be born." Kyungsoo said quietly, "it's okay to admit when you're in love Minseok - no one is going to judge you." 

Minseok shook his head, "you know we can't and you're foolish to think we can love. Loving Jongdae wouldn't be noble, it wouldn't be good for either of us." Minseok sighed looking at the other, who had no idea about the conversation, "You know I watched him take his first breath, and let's make no mistakes, I will watch him take his last. It's stupid to complicate it with love." Minseok didn't tell the other about how he watched over Jongdae when he was a baby, he would get sick often and it wasn't easy for his mother, who was on her own to care for him and Minseok would look after him when she slept - without her knowing, he knew she was doing her best but he'd always felt drawn to the mortal, he'd been there to watch over him as a baby and help him grow up. He'd seen Jongdae's first steps, heard his first words, he'd done everything for him and been there for him - always being the hidden helping hand and that was something that he would have to reveal if he told Jongdae about who he was. 

It was Minseok who kept the seas calm when Jongdae took his first voyage out as a fisherman, it was always him watching over Jongdae as he tried his best to traverse life. "I hadn't meant to meet him" Minseok said quietly, "I hadn't been paying attention and he got shipwrecked and then I appeared to him to save him - he was running out of food and I was doing my best to guide the boats to him but humans are so stubborn that even when I'm trying to help them." Minseok laughed a little - although at the time it had been less than funny, he had just wanted to save him, he had just needed Jongdae to get home safe. He wondered if that was love, he wondered if maybe at that moment his heart had chosen Jongdae to be more tham just someone he looked out for, Jongdae was more than that to him, and he knew that denying it was foolish but he didn't want to say it out loud, that would make it stupid and real and he would be the foolish Dokkbaeki who loved a human. "I appeared to him to save him and then took him for a drink to help him get over the ordeal he went through." 

Kyungsoo nodded, listening - Minseok kept his eyes trained on Jongdae, the human who was his current love. "I have cared for many mortals, you know, I look after them and keep them warm in my heart until it is time for them to find their true love. I am what they need me to be until they don't need me any longer." Minseok wondered when Jongdae would out grow him, he wondered if he would find a wife, or a husband, if he would have children or if he would just live his life caring for the animals and young of the others in the town when he wasn't fishing. "I took him to bed that night, the night I saved him, it was stupid of me really." Minseok sighed, "I shouldn't have done that, it made us connected and that connection is something that had not been intended." He wished that he could take it back, the more he spent time with Jongdae the more he knew it was going to hurt him when the other eventually died. "I can't get attached, because eventually he will leave me too." 

"Minseok." 

"It is a shame to love something that death can touch Kyungsoo, I hope you don't learn that the heard way." He said before jumping down to being the walk to the harbour to greet Jongdae as if he hadn't just discussed the end of things, because deep down Minseok knew, that even forever would never be enough with Jongdae.


End file.
